A Hunter and A Vampire
by Mrs.GlennQuinn16
Summary: What happens when Sam Winchester accidentally enters Mystic Falls and meets the one and only Damon Salvatore. Damon/Sam Slash. Lots of fluffiness! Review please! DISCONTINUED.
1. One Crazy Vamp

**Hello fellow readers! I've been dying to do a SamxDamon slash! This is my first man/man fic so bear with me. Enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE!**

Chapter One

One Crazy Vamp

Sam had to get away. Dean was having in an I'm-disappointed-in-you-Sammy moment because he failed to kill his best friend. She may be a monster but she saved him from her crazy mother. Dean will surely chase him down soon enough. He took his baby after all. The sleek impala purred under his hands that were firmly gripped to the steering wheel. He wasn't sure where he was going but anywhere was better than the shabby motel, in a town that is so remote that Sam can't even remember its name. He barely noticed the sign that said "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia." All of the sudden the land was now a picturesque scene of small colonial houses and maple trees as far as the eye can see.

He came upon a small building with a sign saying "The Grill" His stomach rumbled at the thoughts of food that entered his head. Sam parallel parked near the building and went inside. He noticed first that the place seemed overrun with teenagers. He looked so much older and out of date as he walked up to the bar in his flannel shirt and leather jacket. "What will be?" the bartender asked. "A beer please." "Make that two" A voice said beside him. He turned to see a man about his age leaning against the bar casually, a crooked grin on his face. Sam immediately felt something off about him. His dark hairy was shiny and artfully combed. What made Sam shiver the most was his piercing blue eyes. "You're a new comer aren't you?" "How'd you know?" "I can smell it from a mile away." The mysterious tone in his voice set Sam on edge. Something was wrong, and undeniably beautiful about this man. Wait did he say beautiful? "Just kidding the clothes say it all." He moved out of his position to hold out his hand to Sam. "The names Damon Salvatore." "Sam…Sam Winchester." He said reluctantly before the put his hand in Damon's and shook it firmly.

_Later after a few drinks…._

Sam felt the world spin a little and the unfamiliar buzz washed over him. "Told you I could show you a good time." Damon laughed, showing no hint of being tipsy himself. Sam felt like his head was stuffed with cotton, making it hard for him to make a witty comment back. "Easy there pretty boy" Damon said as Sam almost stumbled into him. Damon put steadying arms on his shoulders and the touch sent sparks surging through Sam. It made Sam gasp in surprise. "Okay I think you need to sleep this off." With Damons help Sam was dragged to his impala. "I'll drive" Damon grabbed the keys from Sam's hand.

"No I'm fine." Sam slurred in protest but he was already in the passenger seat and Damon was peeling rubber down the street before Sam could brace himself. The world blurring outside made the nausea worse and he moaned in protest. "Damon….slow….down." He managed to say. Damon ignored him and the car came to a stop in front of a beautiful manor. Sam couldn't help but gawk as Damon dragged him out of the car and to the large oak door. A man opened the door before Damon. His dark eyes fixed on Sam with distaste. "Who the hell is this?" "Chill Stefan this is my new friend Sam." He slammed the door behind him and brought Sam into a comfy space where a fire place crackled, sending an amber colored glow into the otherwise dark room. Damon laid him down on the couch and the world seemed to spin less. "Elena's coming over soon and I really don't need an intoxicated blood bag on my couch." "Shut up Stefan, you know I liked you more when you were a softy than a douche bag that kills for pleasure." "Like you're the one to talk, I bet your saving this one for dinner." Damons and Stefans words were muffled that Sam did not catch what they were saying. Before he knew it he drifted off to sleep.

_An hour later…_

Sam woke up with a throbbing head ache and his stomach rolling around uncomfortably. He couldn't believe that he let himself get wasted. He was turning more into Dean every day and he hated it. Well at least he is alive because for all he knew Damon was a killer. A female voice was vaguely distinguishable as the world was starting to go back into focus. Sam groaned and lifted himself up to see Damon and Stefan standing with a girl. Her long brown hair sweeped over her shoulders and her brown eyes peered at Sam with interest. "Sam Elena, Elena Sam." Damon said making quick introductions. Sam was all of a sudden was tongue tied. "Uhh….hi" he managed to say lamely. "Hey" Elena said back, seeming as awkward as him. "Now that introductions are made it looks like we need to get some answers." Sam vaguely realized that this meant that he had to do the talking. "Where are you from and why did you come to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked politely. Sam ran his hands through is almost shoulder length hair for a moment, trying to piece words together. "I honestly don't why I came here I was trying to run away from my brother. We come from Kansas but we've been mostly traveling our entire lives after mom died." Elena looked at him with sympathy. "Sorry to hear that, my parents passed away not too long ago." Well it looks like they have something in common. Death runs in the family. "So there is another one of you. Good lord." Stefan says exasperated sigh that earned glares from Elena and Damon. "Yes his name is Dean and I'm sure he will grace us with our presence soon enough. And of course Castiel will too, he's a family friend." This seemed to irritate Stefan even more. "This is fucking perfect. We have more people to hide our town secrets from." "Stefan watch your language you know I hate that." Elena said with venom in her voice. The door suddenly opened and Sam could only see a flash of blonde hair before a girl stood before them. "Damn it Caroline!" Damon growled angrily "You shouldn't have done that with a new comer in our presence." Caroline ignored his yelling. "Whoops didn't know that. Anyway I was hoping I would find you here Elena. The school is throwing a masquerade ball and I need help decorating!" Elena sighed "Okay I'm coming." Caroline disappeared as quickly as she came that made Elena sigh as she walked out the front door. Sam just stood there, mouth hanging open before glaring at the Salvatore brothers. "Is there something I should know about or should I kill you both on the spot?

**So did you like it? REVIEW and just FYI I'm skipping the whole leviathan thing so right now Cas would still be Cas. I just had to add him because hes one of my favorite characters.**


	2. Bright Blue Eyes

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to explain a few things in this fic. There will be a Dean/Castiel Slash as well just for good measure ;) Also my computer screws up the format of some of the chapters and it's happened before in my other fanfics so if the paragraphs are all jumbled I apologize and I'll try to fix it. Anyway on with the chapter! Note: I do not own Supernatural or Vampire Diaries (unfortunately) All rights go to their ingenious owners.**

Chapter Two

Bright Blue Eyes

"Is someone going to explain what's going on or should I kill you both on the spot?" Sam said. He should have known something was wrong with this town. The whole disappearing act from Caroline confirmed his fears. She's a vampire and so is Damon and Stefan. Sam reached for the knife on his belt and cursed when he finds that he left in the trunk of the impala along with all of the rest of the arsenal. This is staring to become a really bad day in Mystic Falls.

Damon didn't seem the slightest bit surprised by Sam's threat. "It's not how it looks Sam." He said defensively but he could see an amused grin starting to creep onto his handsome face. It really got under Sam's skin for some reason. He jumped to his feet into a fight stance "Your vampires aren't you?"

"Calm down Sammy before you do something stupid because I'm hungry and I wouldn't mind ripping your throat open and draining you dry." Stefan said as his fangs appeared and his eyes changed a disturbing blood red. Sam wasn't sure what stunned him more was the use of Dean's nickname for him coming out of Stefan's mouth or the red eyes.

"No Stefan" Damon snarled as he pushed his brother out of the way with incredible force that sent him flying into the nearest bookcase. In a dizzying blur the Salvatore's fought against each other and Sam saw his chance and bolted for the door. He was almost to it when someone grabbed the collar of his jacket and Sam crashed into the back of the couch head first. His vision blurred with specks of white and the back of his head throbbed with pain. The world spun as he tried desperately to get back onto his feet.

With a loud thud Damon slammed Stefan onto the ground. Sam felt a twinge of fear when he saw Damon's face. His face was twisted with rage, his fangs sharp and menacing as he snarled at his brother "If you kill him I'll kill you too." The blood red eyes fixed on Sam as he tried to crawl backwards but the world still spun and he could only make it a few inches before collapsing. Sam thought he saw pain flash in Damon's eyes as he let go of Stefan and came towards him. Gently as he could he pulled Sam to his feet. His piercing blue eyes bore into brown as he said "You will not remember this or what my brother, Caroline, and I are. Sleep now until morning." Damon's eye dilated as he sent Sam into a hazy spell of compulsion.

"What-" Is all Sam could say before his limbs gave out and the world turned black.

Sam woke up with a dull ache in the back of his head. He felt someone brush away a stray lock of his hair and immediately spotted Damon. As if Sam burned him Damon jumped back in alarm. "Where am I? And who are you?" Sam groaned as he pulled himself up into a sitting position. The couch he was laying on was soft and made out of smooth leather. The room was had little light, only the fireplace in the stone hearth gave the dark room a cheery amber glow. "Shit I guess you hit your head really hard. My names Damon. You were knocked out cold at a bar in town so I took you home before something really bad cold happen to you." The thought that the compulsion wiped away the whole night with Sam made a twinge of pain enter Damon's chest. This was all so new to him. No guy has ever caught his attention. Only women made him feel this way and it disturbed Damon. He was no bisexual that was for sure.

"Oh" Sam said bluntly. "Doesn't sound like me." This whole room and this stranger puzzled Sam and he wasn't sure if he should be ready to fight because for all he knew this man was a demon. Damon filled a crystal glass with Jack and offered some to Sam. The thought of whiskey made his stomach turned and he declined. "Suite yourself" Damon shrugged taking a big sip of the amber liquid before stopping and turning to look at Sam. His blue eyes seemed to stare right through him and it made Sam cringe, now very uncomfortable. _No light No light in your bright blues I never knew daylight could be so violent_ Florence + The Machine's song all of a sudden started to play into Sam's head as if he had his iPod on at the very moment.

"Well I'm glad you're alright you gave me quite a scare."

"You're so gay right now it isn't funny" A voice said from the doorway. Stefan stood there his arms crossed, clearly not amused by something.

"Shut up Stefan I was just helping a brother in need nothing more." But Damon knew those words rang false in his ears and he cursed himself for it. He got angrier when Sam got up and clearly weirded out started back tracking for the door.

"Where you going pretty boy" Stefan said blocking the doorway with his arm. "I um need to go I have some business to take care of" Sam stuttered before he pounced on Stefan. He was no match for him and as easily as swatting a fly Stefan shrugged Sam off. "Damn it!" Damon cursed as he entered the fray and pulled the really pissed off Stefan to his feet. Sam glared as he wiped a now bleeding nose and was ready to go for another swing. "Will you three girls quit it!" groaned Alaric, pointing a crossbow at Sam. "Who's this?"

"Damon's new boy toy." Stefan growled, letting go of Damon.

"Douchebag" Damon cursed at him.

"Alright enough. What's your name and why are you here?" Alaric kept the crossbow aimed at his chest. Sam flew up his hands in surrender. "I'm Sam Winchester and if I knew how the hell I ended up here I would tell you." Alaric narrowed his eyes, not believing what Sam said.

"He's telling the truth he got drunk last night and I brought him here." Damon said and he walked over to Alaric "And he has no idea about the monsters in this town." He added once he was out of earshot.

Alaric bought it and lowered his crossbow. "Mayor Lockwood is not going to like a newbie coming into town; we can't afford any more trouble." He sighed as he went over and helped himself to a glass of whiskey.

"Thank you captain obvious but trust me he won't be problem and I'm sure you two will be good friends due to the similar wardrobe of flannel and oh look flannel" Damon pointed out that Sam and Alaric were both wearing flannel shirts over leather jackets. That earned a very not amused glare from Alaric. Stefan had to smother a smile.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls." Alaric said blatantly before turning on his heel and walking out the door. "Yeah sure thanks." Sam muttered to himself more than to Alaric.

"So I should take you on a tour. Shall we?" Damon led the way out of the house and into the bright light of morning.


	3. All Wrong

**Hey everyone! Ready for another chapter! Get ready for fluffiness! Rated M just in case**

Chapter Three

All Wrong

_Back at the motel…_

Dean woke up to sunlight streaming through the windows. "Lived another day." Dean said as he yawned and dragged himself out of the motel bed. Sam's bed was already empty and rumpled. Probably went out to get some breakfast. Dean padded over to the small table where Sam's laptop sat. Squinting at the bright light of the screen Dean checked the news and his jaw dropped when he saw the date. "Shit I've been out for two days!" Grabbing his jacket he bolted out the door only to find the impala not where it should be. "I'm going to kill him." He seethed because Sam knew how touchy Dean was with the impala. It was his baby and only he is allowed to drive it. "Dean we've got a problem." A gravelly voice said behind him. "Jesus Cas you know how much I hate the angel zappy thing." Dean cursed.

"Sam's not coming back he took off yesterday and is now in a town called Mystic Falls."Castiel explained in his usual deadpan voice that always got under Dean's skin. "What? Tell me you're kidding!" Dean demanded but the angel only cocked his head in his annoying cute way that Dean never failed to notice. "Fuck!" Dean almost picked up Sam's laptop to throw it at the wall just to get some revenge. "Cas we have to get there now." "Right." Without a warning Castiel put two fingers on Dean's forehead and a wave of nausea took hold as they teleported into a foreign town. The angel was standing just a few feet inches from him and it made Dean's breath hitch at the almost contact. "Cas." Dean cleared his throat "Personal space please."

"My apologies." He said and stepped back. Dean peered around at their surroundings. Small colonial houses surrounded them and the sky was bright from the sunlight hitting the multicolored leaves of fall. It was a picturesque sight but Dean had no time to enjoy it. He had to find Sam. "Do you know exactly where he is?" He asked Castiel who was standing silently beside him, his trench coat blowing in the slight breeze. "Yes he's close" Castiel seemed to sniff the air like trying to seek Sam out and turned to the road stretching out in front of them. "Down there" Without hesitation Dean took off in that direction, his feet clapped the asphalt violently as he sped past cars and pedestrians on the sidewalk. They all stared at him in confusion as he passed and now he found himself in downtown Mystic Falls. Shops and cars lined the street and many people walked the sidewalks in big groups. "There!" Castiel poofed beside him and pointed dead ahead to the left. The shaggy brown hair was unmistakable in the crowd. Sam was walking with a dark haired man. He laughed at something the man said as they disappeared into a building called The Grill. Dean followed and pulled the door open so hard that it slammed against the wall and caused all pairs of eyes to land on him. Sam's brown eyes widen in shock and also fear. "Dean I can explain."

"You sure as hell should have an explanation before I tear your head off. "Dean growled through clenched teeth as he stomped his way over to the bar to stare levelly at his little brother. "I just needed some time for myself, I was going to come back eventually just give me some space." "Give you space! I'll I give you is space so you would stop hating me and stop moping all over like a lost puppy!" Dean's voice seemed to rise higher in pitch at every word he spat at Sam.

"Whoa is this your brother? He's got quite a temper." Damon said from his place beside Sam.

"Shut the fuck up! Who the hell are you anyway?" Dean glared at this dark haired wonder that seemed to have made a quick friendship with Sam. "Damon Salvatore pleased to meet you Sam's told me a lot about you." Dean did not return the introduction so warmly. "Yeah I'm sure you are best buds now. Let's go Sammy before I really lose my temper."

"You should really go Sam." Castiel decides to pipe up after staying quiet through this whole ordeal. "Nice to see you too Cas" Sam says coldly. He turns to dead, hatred imminent on his face. "You burst in here thinking I would just follow you home after you killed my best friend." That earned some gasps from people who were obviously eavesdropping. "Ouch" Damon said gulping down the rest of his drink.

"So that's what this is all about, I killed your friend so now you hate me. You're such a pussy." Sam clenched his fists until they bled from his nails digging into the soft flesh of his palm. "No Dean, you're the pussy and a liar, you may be my brother so I cannot hate you but Dean I want you to leave. This stopped Dean in his tracks and his green eyes actually blinked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You hear me take your impala and go, I don't want to see you ever again." Damon's grin widened as he knew he finally won. He compelled Sam to say these things. Now he could have Sam forever. Dean adjusted his jacket, trying to look casual and keep his pride intact. "All right whatever you say Sammy just know I'm only one phone call away." With that he turned on his heel and out the door. Castiel put a hand on his shoulder in an effort to comfort Dean. Numb and defeated he climbed into his impala and sped away.

"You did the right thing Sam." Damon said compassion in his face and a few people murmured in agreement. "Yeah but it just didn't feel right, he's my brother after all." Damon slung an arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry you'll get over it and soon you won't even remember you have a brother, lets head back to the house I think we've had enough drama for today." Damon led Sam outside and they walked the short distance to the house. Once they were inside and the door locked behind him Damon felt a jolt of exhilaration and dread. This felt soo wrong but oh so right. "Sam I have to tell you something." He turned and met the gorgeous brown eyes. "Since I met you I've felt some kind of connection between us. I know it sounds creepy and wrong but I just can't help but not question it anymore." Sam blinked confused but he could see his face getting a tinge of pink coloring to it. "I...uh" Sam couldn't say anything else before Damon was right before him and without hesitation brought his soft lips down on his. The shock of it made Sam stiffen for a second before all reason melted away and he found himself kissing back.

Damon took a handful of Sam's soft hair in his hand and it made him moan with pleasure as the kiss deepened and their strong, muscular bodies drew closer together. Sam felt his cock stiffen and sparks of pleasure zipped through his body like fireflies. Damon made him feel so manly and so alive. In one movement Damon's shirt was gone and so was his. With brutal force Damon pushed Sam onto the couch. He straddled his hips as he sucked on the tender part of Sam's neck and traced it all the way up the line of his string jaw. Damon could feel his pulse beat faster under this hand. Sam moaned in pleasure as he let Damon take control. It was too late to react before Damon nipped the flesh of his skin and plunged his fangs deep. Sam cried out as the fangs sent icy hot jabs of pain all through his system. Damon couldn't stop himself; Sam's blood was intoxicatingly sweet and warm. He was so lost in the high that he could not hear Sam's screams. He pulled away just in time before he drained him dry. Damon stared horrified at Sam's limp body under him, two deep punctures in his neck. With a cry of pain Damon shot off Sam's body and fell to the floor in agony. He couldn't believe he almost killed him. The man he only truly loved. Damon has checked out men here and there but no one has ever made him feel this way. He will never forgive himself for this. This just confirmed he was a monster. Damon walked to his bedroom in a zombie like state and brought back a warm blanket. Sam was still motionless, his head turned off to the side making the bite marks clearly visible. He quickly patched up the still bleeding wound and gently put the blanket over Sam's bare chest. With one quick kiss too the lips Damon departed to his own bedroom to wallow in the self-loathing he had built for himself.


	4. Mistakes Sammy Made

**Hey everyone! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever things have been crazy (long story short) Anyway here's another fluffy chapter! **

Chapter Four

Mistakes Sammy Made

_Back at the motel…_

Dean didn't sleep a wink when he finally got back to the crummy motel. Sam's words kept playing within his head. It sounded so unlike Sam to explode at him like that. Then again he had good reason. He just hoped that Sam would call him soon and ask to come back. He popped his third beer open and sat down on the creaky bed trying to ignore how Cas was staring at him from across the room with an extremely concerned face.

"Damn it Cas stop staring at me like im going to shatter into a million fucking pieces."

"Language Dean."

"Whatever. Since when did you decide to focus on that?" He took another swig of the bitter yet refreshing liquid. "Do you want me to go check on him?" Cas asked, shifting his feet uncomfortably, his hands stuffed into his trench coat.

Dead nodded "Yeah Cas I would like some time alone, just make sure he's okay."

With that Castiel was gone and Dean was left alone to brood. "He'll come back, he always does." Dean said into thin air but this time it seemed false not just to his ears but his natural instincts swirling inside him that he tried to numb with the beer but was being proven unsuccessful so far. With a sudden jolt of anger Dean stood up and smashed the bottle onto the floor before jumping back into the bed and burying himself in the covers that seemed to swallow him whole.

_At the Salvatore's home…_

Castiel teleported into an unfamiliar room. The place was dark and unsettling. Cautious he walked down the hallway and into a great room with a fireplace steadily burning. That's when Castiel noticed a figure on the leather couch in front of him. He slowly walked around to face the figure full view and felt a unfamiliar pang of fear when he saw Sam sprawled on the couch, looking paler than usual. "Sam" Cas said in a rather frightened voice as he inspected him. His torso was bare and his head turned to the side where two punctures stuck out strongly on his neck. "Vampires" Castiel growled. He was overcome with outrage that someone has harmed his friend almost fatally. He can hear Sam breathing getting more labored and unsteady. Not wasting another minute Castiel summoned his angelic powers, feeling the warmth flood his vessel and out the fingers that were gently resting on Sam's forehead. Right when the power faded did Sam let out a huge gasp as his eyes snapped open.

"Cas" Sam chocked as he looked around to fins himself still in Damon's house and..shirtless. He felt perspiration sliding down his chest and other areas. His neck stung a little but when he brought his hand to the source he found smooth, unmarred skin.

"Cas what happened?"

"we have to go now Sam, a vampire bit you and I'm sure it's the dark haired man that brought you here."

His still hazy mind was even more confused at the fact that Damon would do such a thing after that amazing…yet disturbing night. "no he wouldn't so something like that im sure of it and I'm not going back to the motel where Dean is."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." Cas said coldly as he stepped forward to send Sam back with him but a voice rang out.

"He has a choice." Damon said stepping into the room, his blue eyes like ice as they shot daggers at Castiel. "Who the hell are you to choose for him?"

"I am Castiel, an angel of the lord and its my duty to protect the Winchesters from monsters like you." Sam was trying to butt into the conversation but he was still disoriented and can only grunt as Damon and Castiel continued to showdown.

"wow an angel how amusing." Damon said grinning.

"Don't you test me vampire." Castiel said in an unnerving, firm voice that he only used when someone was seriously pissing him off.

"Cas please leave, Damon is not a monster I would know." His face started to grow hot as he remembered what happened last night before he fell into a deep sleep.

Castiel looked at Sam, disbelief clear on his face and it startled Sam. He wasn't used to the angel showing emotions so clearly.

"you are making a mistake Sam Winchester I will prove it you just wait and see." With that Castiel vanished in a blink of an eye. "Whoa, I would like to disappear that fast." Damon said, totally fascinated on how he could vanish so faster, faster than a vampire can ever run.

"Yeah well your lucky you don't know him." Sam finally got himself upright and Damon came over to steady him. "So…did you mind last night or was it weird?" Damon asked clearly nervous. "Honestly it was a little weird but I liked it." Sam said and was surprised that the truth slipped out of his lips. "Well then…should we have another go?" Damons silky voice said as his breath brushed Sam's ear making shivers crawl down his spine.

Sam nodded as he pressed his lips to Damon's and melted into their embrace once more.

~Break~

Castiel appeared back into the motel room, startling Dean once again. He just growled in annoyance "Well Cas?"

"We have a big problem." He announced flatly.

"so spit it out already!" Dean said a little guilty for being so harsh to Cas but his emotions were still on overdrive and it took a good amount of effort not to trash the place more.

"Sam's in a relationship with a vampire and it bit him."

Dean practically spit out his beer. "What? Your pulling my leg Castiel."

"No I'm not pulling your leg Dean I'm not even close to you." Once again Castiel to sense an expression which was starting to get on Dean's nerves.

"I meant that we hunt vampires not sleep with them."

"Well Sam surely slept with him."

Dean practically chocked on his beer again. "Did you say him? You meant her Sam is not gay or bi."

"It was a he Dean I'm not pulling your leg so to speak." He emphasized the expression in his usual deadpan voice. Without warning Dean collapsed into a fit of loud guffaws. "Haha you got me Cas you really got me this time, since when did you have a sense of humor."Cas frowned, now really annoyed Dean would laugh at a situation like this.

"Stop it Dean im not joking he is 'sleeping' with a vampire named Damon."

Dean stopped laughing, Cas was serious. Dean slowly got off his place on the floor where he was laughing just moments ago. After a pause Dean said in an unnaturally calm voice. "Well Cas if you are serious then we are heading back to Mystic Falls right now and getting Sam." Dean ran to the impala and threw a bunch of items into a duffel bag such as an assortment of holy water and sharp knives to cut off the demon's head before shutting the truck and letting Cas send them back so he didn't have to waste time driving. Sam was in danger and they needed enough time to make a plan before they attack for who knows how many monsters lurked in this town.

Walking down the street Dean almost bumped into a taller man wearing a leather jacked and flannel, his hair all mussed up and stubble all alone his cheeks and chin. "Watch where your going asshole."

"Yeah same to you cupcake." Dean snarled but before he can turn and walk away Alaric grabbed him by arm.

"Hey, do you happen to a brother because you look awfully like someone I just met today by the name of Sam."

"Yep that's my pain in the ass brother and now will you let go of me so I can find him."

"You'll need this if your heading to the place I think you are." Alaric handed Dean a big pile of what looked like to be dried herb.

"It's vervain." Alaric said answering Dean's questioning look. "It repels vampires and werewolves." Normally Dean would ask how this person knew about vampires but time was short.

"Uh thanks.."

"Alaric no need to thank me now get your ass out of here before I kick your ass for calling me cupcake." Dean grinned before he turned on his heel and ran off into the direction Cas was indicating.


	5. Cats Out Of The Bag

**Hey I posted another chapter in one day! Please thank me with reviews because I stayed up all night to write this for you guys :D Rated M ;)**

Chapter Five

Cats Out of the Bag

What felt like hours Sam was in a universe of bliss. He hasn't felt this way in so long after the death of Jessica and Kim who seemed to light up his world like Damon was doing now. Sam let out a low growl as Damon continued to kiss his jaw line as he pinned Sam to the bed with brute strength. Every place his lips touched was set aflame with pleasure. Damon forced his legs apart apart as he pulled off every item of clothing, leaving Sam naked and vulnerable. As Damon continued to kiss every sweet spot he slowly thrust his pelvis up and down so their sensitive skin would brush sending more sparks. "You are irrestible Sam Winchester." Damon growled seductively as he kissed Sam hard on the lips. His teeth gently nibbled Sam's lower lip as he tongue practically intertwined with Sam's. Damon tried to ignore how he could feel Sam's pulse beat beneath his fingers and how his skin was warm and smooth against his own. A vein in Sam's neck pulsed strongly and Damon desperately wanted to sink his fangs and get the intoxicating sweetness once again. But he wouldn't hurt Sam again. Never again.

"Damon can you ease up on the grip its starting to hurt." Sam mumbled through their kissing. Damon just noticed now that his hands were tightly locked around Sam's wrists. He didn't realize that while resisting the urge he was tensed all his muscles and was making the experience less enjoyable. "Sorry." Damon apologized as he loosened his grip and right when he did Sam flipped over so that Damon was now pressed to the bed and Sam hovered above him, his face flushed and panting hard.

"Sneaky bastard." Damon teased but let Sam do whatever he wanted as he let his muscles relax again and without warning Sam gripped his penis and started to do small massages up and down creating an explosion of bliss and Damon couldn't stifle a loud moan.

He hoped Stefan could not hear he didn't want him or Elena interrupting that would just be awkward. But instead of them interrupting Sam's brother and the angel named Cas burst in and froze at the scene of their naked bodies on the bed, Sam still in the middle of giving Damon a hand job. Dean chocked, turning a shade lighter.

"Oh Jesus Christ I can't believe what I just saw I'm fucking scarred for life." He leaned in the doorway, gagging and choking while Cas stood still, intrigued more than disgusted. "The wonders of god's work is unfathomable." Cas said as if it was the holy grail of knowledge that a man can love a man.

"Dean…what the hell are you doing here?" Sam hissed as he quickly covered himself with the thin white bed sheet and Damon did the same.

"Get changed for christs sake then I'll explain."

They quickly did as Dean tried to get a hold of his stomach and his mind before he could double over and spill out a good meal of a burger and fries. Sam just glared at him through the whole ordeal. Once they were fully clothed and less sweaty Dean prepared himself.

His green eyes fixed on Damon and then back to Sam. He firmly gripped the bundle of vervain that he kept hidden in his coat sleeve as he walked up to Sam.

"I'm really sorry Sammy but this is for your own good." Before Sam good react Dean hit him hard across the face, knocking him out cold.

"What the-" Damon said caught off guard as Dean pounced on him and pressed some of the herbs onto Damon's chest and to his joy the skin started to sizzle where the herb touched. Damon howled in pain and pushed Dean off sending him crashing into the wall across the room. His back and head throbbed but he got up ready to strike again but found that Castiel had knocked the vampire out with simple zap to the forehead.

"Thank God for magic angel juice." Dean laughed, overjoyed that they managed to bag both of them without getting too roughed up. That was always a plus. "Okay Cas help me get them back to the motel, I have special plans for the dark haired demon."

~Break~

_At the motel…_

Sam awoke to another pounding headache. Groaning he tried to sit up but he found his hands firmly tied to the metal poles on the headboard. He immediately recognized the motel. He struggled but the rope did not loosen one bit and it cut painfully into his wrists. His ankles were firmly tied together too. He stopped struggling when his eyes set on the middle of the room. To his horror he saw Damon tied to the chair, currently unconscious. Dean sat on the edge of the bed, drinking a beer casually.

"Finally your awake Sammy."

"What the hell Dean untie me and let Damon go."

"Can't do that I'm afraid because this guy that your head over heels for is a vampire. He's been tricking you Sammy, poisoning your mind into loving him."

"You finally lost it, he did not hypnotize me I do have feelings for him Dean I would know I've had great relationships."

"Yeah with human women not a vampire man god the thought of it is still making my stomach turn." Damon started to groan as he came two and Dean got up from the bed.

"Hey wake up you undead bastard" Dean slapped his cheek hard before Damon's eyes opened and accessed the scene. His face quickly set into rage. "What the hell!"

"Dean stop this right now! You have obviously lost your mind and your about to destroy another relationship. Why does it seem that you destroy every aspect of my life Dean!" Thoroughly pissed Sam started to struggle again.

Right then Castiel appeared. "Dean you need to use the vervain to get information out of him."

"Wow Cas you're an advocate for torture all of a sudden." Dean said very surprised.

"I do not take this lightly Dean I only do it if it's essential which it is now."

With that Dean took a rag and gagged Damon to prevent him from screaming and alerting everyone residing in the rooms adjacent to theirs.

"Please Dean don't do this" Sam pleaded.

Dean took a knife and slit one of Damon's arm open and pressed vervain into the wound. Damon screamed as the skin started to sizzle once again, making red ugly marks and making the blood spill faster. Dean took off the vervain and pulled the gag out.

"Now tell me what have you done to Sam and how to reverse it, the faster you talk the faster the pain ends."

"I only used compulsion to make him forget what I was and tell you those nasty things back at the grill but the feeling for me I did not alter, it was all his choice." Damon panted the word out, his jaw clenched trying to withstand the burning of his arm that seemed to be the fires of hell itself.

"What are you exactly?"

Sam stopped protesting and froze.

Damon sighed "I am a vampire like you said but I would never hurt Sam."

"Yeah that's what they all say." Dean snarled before pressing the vervain back in. Damon let out a few yelps. Sam just looked on, tears on betrayal and pain pouring down his face.

"Prove it! Show Sam you're a monster." Dean took off the vervain again and Damon rose his head to look levelly into Sam's eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam, I really do have feelings and I swear I would never hurt you or I shall be damned to the depths of hell for eternity."

"I'm pretty sure your going there anyway." Dean muttered.

Still staring at Sam Damon let his eyes turn blood red and his fangs to retract, showing Sam him fully in monster mode.

Damon bowed his head again when he saw the look of pure pain and disbelief on Sam's face as more tears started to fall.

"Well that settles it." Dean said, walking over to the table where a sharp stake sat. Dean walked over and readied the stake, pointing it straight as Damon' heart. Sam couldn't help but sob and look away but Damon kept his gaze on Sam and only Sam. He wanted Sam's face to be the last thing he sees before he is ripped from this world and met with his fate.

In slow motion he watched as the stake rose up and came down hard but before it could connect and pierce the skin a strong hand grabbed Dean's. Stefan stood over Dean, his eyes a disturbing blood red like Damon's as he snarled at Dean and threw him off balance. Elena rushed over and quickly untied Damon as Caroline watched Castiel with uncertainty, prepared to strike if he tried something. Stefan knocked Dean to the ground. Elena untied Sam and he quickly joined the quirrel before someone could get seriously hurt.

"Stop! Dean, Castiel stop!" He entered the brawl almost getting sucker punched in the face. Now he had to try and stop this fight but it seemed hopeless as punches flew and fangs bared. Who knew how to stop this but apparently two people knew. "Will you kids quit the fighting or do I have to barge in myself." Bobby growled from the doorway, freezing everyone in place. He kept a shotgun poised while Alaric stood behind him, crossbow at the ready.

**So…what did you think? Review please!**


	6. Abandoned

**Hey again! I wrote another chapter just one day after I last updated. This is a record for me. Well here we go again enjoy!**

Chapter Six

Everyone stood frozen as Bobby entered the room, ready to fight if anyone pulled something funny. "I thought you wanted us to help capture the vampire." Dean hissed at Alaric. He just shrugged "Had better plans, I wouldn't let you kill Damon that's my job." That earned a glare from Sam and Elena. Dean, thoroughly pissed went to attack Damon again but all of a sudden he fell on his knees, clutching his head. Bonnie walked into the room, chanting words no one could decipher. "Nice timing Bonnie." Damon said, a little relieved that the powerful witch had joined in the fight.

"What the hell is she?" Dean growled through the pain.

"A witch from a very powerful ancestral bloodline." This was news to Bobby, Dean, Sam, and Castiel.

"Well I'll be damned, I only thought witches with that powerful did not exist." Bobby said, fascinated by Bonnie's powers.

"Well theres a lot we don't know apparently Bobby, a situation like this was never mentioned in dad's journal, especially about gay lovers." Dean glared at Sam and Damon.

"What?" Elena said "Your gay Damon?"

"Bisexual Elena there's a difference." That just created an awkward pause from everyone. "Well I'm all for stopping the fighting, who's with me?" Caroline piped up.

Everyone muttered in agreement except for of course Dean. "Hell no I came here to kill a vampire and that's what I will do."

"You'll have to go through us then." Tyler said, ready to pounce into wolf mode.

"Good lord all of you just keep showing up." Damon moaned.

"Oh your forgetting someone else mate." Klaus said, with Elijah and Rebecca right behind him.

At that point Dean knew he could not win. "Well Sam you win, have a nice life with your bloodsucking boyfriend."

"Yeah whatever." Sam glared.

"Come on Cas lets get out of here before housekeeping comes it will be tough explaining the mess and the people" With that Dean quickly grabbed his belongings and left with Castiel right behind him. "Take care of yourself kid." Bobby said to Sam before following Dean and Cas.

"Why the hells are you here Klaus?" Stefan said.

"Just came to the see the show and also to collect Tyler here we have some matters to attend too."

"Tyler's not your loyal dog Klaus." Caroline said, really pissed off at how Klaus has been treating her boyfriend lately.

"Its okay Caroline I want to get out of here anyways, I'm about to transform and the whole situation is starting to creep me out." Indicating the two new lovers in the room. Sam groaned that someone had to bring it up right again. With that the fight was over everyone returned to their homes, leaving Sam, Damon, Stefan, and Elena to head back to the house.

"I'm going to go drop off Elena at her house you too please don't wreck the house will you?" Stefan made a face at thinking what they could possible do.

"Yes mother." Damon said smiling at Sam as they walked back into the Tudor style home.

~Break~

After hours of driving Dean found another motel that was as shabby as the other. He parked his baby and checked in. Castiel stayed with him the whole time. "A king sized bed for you too?" the lady at the counter asked.

"Oh no separate beds we are not together."

For some reason felt sad at the fact that Dean denied they had a strong relationship. But he tried to shake it off. He didn't want to develop a true attraction to the eldest Winchester who was the most insensitive of the two.

They entered the room and Dean immediately screwed open the metal flask he carried and took a long gulp of the strong whiskey.

He let out a loud sigh, feeling more in control now that he was getting a buzz again.

"What should we do Dean? Sam's gone and there's still demons to kill."

"Well I will just have to hunt solo, I've done it before I could do it again."

Without warning Castiel walked over, getting uncomfortably close to Dean and kissed him before he could react.

"Cas what the hell." Dean jumped back before Castiel had broken the kiss. He didn't know what scared him more that the angel kissed him or that he liked it. His lips tingled where Cas's had met his.

"I'm sorry Dean I don't know what came over me." Castiel apologized but his voice broke a few times for he had felt something too. It was nothing he felt before in all his centuries as an angel. He was starting to think that the human side of his vessel named Jimmy was starting to seep into his being and give him a whirlwind of emotions and longings.

Dean ran into the bathroom, noisily washing out his mouth with the tap water and whiskey.

"Don't ever do that again Cas, I am no bisexual I like ladies and only ladies." It all sounded like a lie even to Dean and it made him bristle even more.

"Well just to remind you Dean I may have a male vessel but I am genderless." Cas said as if it would justify his actions.

"That makes me feel a lot better Cas." Dean snarled with sarcasm before spitting into the sink again and walking over the bed.

"Go away Cas I need some time alone." Dean mumbled as he turned on the shitbox that was the TV and took another swig of whiskey.

"Of course Dean I have to go back to heaven for a little while anyway…I'll be watching over you…just call if you need me." With that he reluctantly left.

~Break~

Castiel found himself in a field, every flower a kaleidoscope of vibrant colors. He guided his vessel through the field watching as departed humans walked, ran, and laughed all through the fields. They seemed so happy and carefree. A little girl in a flowing white robe bent down to pick a dandelion and blow the seeds into the peaceful wind. The scenery quickly changed to a very white, bleak space where Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel resided still wearing their vessels.

"Why have you came back here brother? Do you dare to show your face to us after you killed so many of your brethren?" Michael said through Adam's body his voice steely and unwelcoming.

"I want to repent brothers, I want to help more mortals in need the Winchesters no longer need me."

"You may think that Castiel but I can even see that is not true, you have grown feelings for Dean Winchester and therefore have now possessed human qualities." Raphael explained.

"But he has no feelings for me, I just want to find a better purpose and help other mortals transcend to this world once their time has come."

"We have already angels at a higher status than yourself taking care of that, we have no use for you Castiel, you are hereby banished to earth where you spend the remainder of your time as your vessel ages and dies and with it you become more and more human and more and more bound to earth." Gabriel said.

"Go back to the Dean Winchester, he does have feelings for you, he just does not foresee it yet." Michael said.

"You can't do this, only God can command such power."

"He is not here Castiel, he has left us in charge as Lucifer gains more power on earth, we are the only reason heaven has not failed." Uriel said. With that he found himself on the bleak roads on earth, just outside the motel. The night was cold and unwelcoming. Castiel felt abandoned, stripped from his status as an angel of the lord. Defeated he transports himself into the motel and takes a seat at a chair across the room. Dean said nothing and Castiel took the silence gratefully for her knew he at least someone to turn to.


	7. Revelations

**Hello Readers! To all that have stuck to my stories thank you. I sincerely apologize for making you wait so long but hey I'm sure you experience dead ends and writer's block too! Just a note I am continuing from where I ended last even though both shows have changed drastically. The only things I am changing is that Elena will be a vampire and have her humanity back and Stefan will have his humanity back as well just like in the show just to make it more entertaining. Once again thank you for reading and I'll try to update weekly and please take the time to review I really appreciate your feedback.**

Chapter Seven

Revelations

Living in a house of vampire was getting harder to adjust to. Recently Elena was turned into a vampire after drowning when her car was launched over the bridge. It was taking a while for her to adjust and Sam and Damon try to help in any way they can. Since Damon had feelings for her in the past he was easier at calming her fits of rage. Sam stayed mostly away from her because now her kind brown eyes now stared at him with raw hunger that was most unsettling. These people were monsters that he would have killed on a daily basis.

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business." Is what Dean would say. But Sam was not Dean; he had more compassion than his brother ever had. But he had to admit that he missed Dean. He missed the crummy hotels, the smell of the leather seats of the impala and how it stuck to Dean's clothes. He even missed ganking monsters.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon said, interrupting his thoughts. They laid in bed, Sam's head on Damon's bare chest as Damon stroked his hair.

"Just about my brother. Nothing you need to worry about." Sam smiled up into those gorgeous blue eyes but his face seemed pulled too tight. Damon could see the falseness in the smile. It didn't reach his face in the slightest bit. But before he could say anything they heard a crash in the other room. They groaned in unison knowing very well Elena was throwing one of her woe-is-me-I-am-a-vampire tantrums.

"Elena please calm down." Stefan's slightly muffled voice came through the doorway.

"I can't Stefan! I don't think I can deal with becoming a vampire. I had plans for my future but now everything I hoped for has now been thrown away now that I am immortal. Nothing matters anymore. Jeremy will grow old and die and what will I do once all my family is gone forever?" Elena whined.

"You'll have us. Elena you didn't have a choice both you become a vampire or you die and I just couldn't make that choice. We need you, I need you." Damon knew that sentiment all too well. He loved Elena and he still had some lingering feelings for her. Those thoughts were lost when he turned and stared into Sam's eyes that turned hazel in the sunlight coming through the windows. The thought of losing Sam made his chest ache. All of a sudden the door banged open and Stefan appeared.

"Damon can you please try to reason with her? She listens to you." Stefan pleaded.

"I'm a little busy at the moment. You're her boyfriend you can deal with her." Damon hissed.

Stefan sighed "Alright it was worth a try." In a blink Stefan was gone again.

"I wish I could move that fast." Sam said jokingly.

"That can be easily arranged." Damon grinned mischievously but Sam knew he was dead serious. No pun intended.

"Damon we have gone over this I am not becoming a vampire. I would really prefer mortality please try to understand that."

"I know I just thought I would try once again to convince you. That face of yours will not stay that beautiful forever. Soon you will age to an old fart like Bobby and then I will lose you forever."

"Hey don't pull Bobby into this." Sam said but he couldn't help but grin a little at that comment. He really missed Bobby, his cluttered house and the backyard that could star in American Pickers or Hoarders. He actually missed his truck driver mouth that was constantly spewing insults at him and Dean. But nonetheless he is the father he never had. Sam made a mental note to give him a call later.

"Ok that was a little rude but never mind that. We might have a few minutes to play before someone interrupts us again."

Sam's face started to heat up and a shiver of pleasure shot up his spine at Damon's silky tone. He rolled over and unbuttoned Damon's pants. He made a show of slowly unzipping his pants just to irritate him. Damon moaned and reached down. He pulled off his jeans in a flash and practically ripped off Sam's. Once all skin was exposed Damon started to trail kissed up Sam's chest, nibbling gently that made the tingling sensation heighten and zip all over his body. Sam moaned with pleasure as he moved higher and higher until their lips met. Damon's tongue explored his mouth, his fangs nicking his lip slightly. Sam froze.

"Damon stop." Pushing him away, knowing Damon was losing control. It takes a little more effort but Damon manages to pull away, the red eyes fading and the fangs retracting.

"Sorry I thought I was getting better at controlling myself." Sam sighed, knowing this happens sometimes when the moment gets intense. He lets Damon take a moment to control himself before letting him continue.

~Break~

This picture looked way too familiar to Dean. He sat at a table in another crummy strip club, sipping a beer while he watches a bombshell of a blonde dance expertly on the pole. This kind of scene used to turn him on instantly and he would be inclined to let one of them lead him in the back for a personal, intimate demonstration. But now he just felt extremely conflicted and confused. Up until recently he thought for sure that he only had feelings for women. But now everywhere he sees Castiel. The angel has been with him since Sam left and they have been able to gank a few monsters on their own without any angelic power. Castiel told him that he was banished from heaven and that his angelic essence was now limited. He seems to not being taking his sudden banishment very well and Dean has been so insensitive to him. He felt a pain of guilt of rejecting and insulting Castiel so many times just because he was angry with the world. None of it had to do with Castiel. He took another swig of beer, trying to smother the strong emotions but so far nothing was working. He felt everything and as he looked up at the stripper who was glancing at him seductively all he could see was Castiels blue eyes. He turned around and the guy next to him looked exactly like Castiel but in the blink he looked nothing like him.

"Shit!" Dean cursed out loud when he knew exactly what he was going to do. He slammed down the beer bottle and tossed some money on the table. He stalked out of the bar and got into the impala. The car purred to life and he tore out of the lot his heart pounding. He knew exactly where he was going and there was no turning back from his decision.

~Break~

Castiel sat on the motel bed, tracing the patterns on the dingy wallpaper with his eyes. He must have been sitting here for hours. After coming back from killing a particularly nasty demon Dean checked them into the motel and took off with barely a goodbye or when he will be back. He looked down at his beige trench coat, his white shirt and his tie. He could pass for an ordinary business man. But he is just an essence in someone else's body. But he felt so much more alive than he has in centuries. He was ever the obedient soldier, obeying orders without question or emotion. Until he met the Winchesters and he betrayed his brother and sisters and disobeyed his orders just for them. Some days he thought he regretted it and today was that day. After being banished he's been trailing the eldest Winchester like a lost puppy, hoping that one day Dean would show the affection and devotion that Castiel desires. But unsurprisingly Dean has kept up his cold, callous exterior that Castiel knew was only a mask.

Castiel was startled out of his thoughts when he heard the roar of the impala through the motel door. He hoped that Dean was in a better mood. With a jangle of keys Dean appeared and Castiel's heart pounded when the green eyes fixated on him.

"Jesus Cas have you been sitting there this whole time? You could have watched TV or ordered something to eat at least."

"You know Dean that even though I'm banished I'm in no need of human nourishment. I am still an angel of the lord."

"Whatever Cas." Dean threw down the keys on the table and advanced on Castiel. He stood up and froze at Dean's nearness, their bodies only inches apart. Dean's green eyes did not waver from his as he reached up and grabbed his face in both of his hands. Slowly he brought Castiel's face to his and their lips met. At first Castiel didn't know what to do. He never thought this would happen even though his brothers said it was going to happen. Gently he responded, kissing Dean back that started to turn more intense with hunger. Dean pushed him back and the bed groaned with protest as Castiel fell backwards onto its surface. In a flash Dean's jacket and shirt was gone, showing off his toned chest. Just as quickly Dean tore off his trench coat and slowly pulled off his tie. The intimacy of the simple movement caused Castiel's body to heat up. The sudden chill as the air hit his bare skin made him audibly gasp. Dean pulled off Castiel's shoes and started to unzip his pants, his gaze not wavering and he could see raw hunger and affection that he never thought he would see in Dean's face. Soon they were both exposed, Castiel pinned beneath Dean. He could only let our small breaths, his heart pounding as Dean neared closer and his soft lips grazed his jaw. They both closed their eyes, relishing the feel of the touch, the soft lips and the tingle of the stubble on Castiel's face.

"Before we go farther Cas I must ask you to me a favor." Dean said, his voice husky.

"Anything Dean."

"If we see Sam don't tell him about any of this ok?"Castiel was a little startled and a little hurt about what Dean was asking him. He didn't see the need of keeping this a secret. There was no shame of their relationship. A man can love a man. It was that simple but Dean made it sound like it was a problem which confused him. But nonetheless he just nodded and complied to his request. Dean satisfied pulled him close and actually showed him a genuine smile as he graced Castiel with another, sweet passionate kiss.

**So what did you think guys? PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
